


im so sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Garfield - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), mista poop
Genre: Other, sexy garfield woof woof bark meow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mista poop
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Reader, garfield / gary, gary / mista poop, mista poop /garfield/gary, mista poop/garfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. mista poop x garfield x gary

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt write this kova did ok bye also its not done

i gently push my hair before my ear and look up to see mista poop. he puts his palm on my cheek and caresses my hair softly as i stare into his deep brown irises. we slowly lean in, our lips pressing against each other. we begin battling our tongues, deepening the kiss we’re sharing. i feel my face heating up, a deep red splatting across my cheeks. i pull away, gasping for air. he looks at me, his cheeks a light pink. we share a few moments staring into each others eyes before we proceed to make love to each other. he takes off his belt as i continue staring into his eyes i can feel droplets of sweat developing on my forehead and trickling down my neck. he removes his shirt while i can’t keep my gaze off of him. he suddenly places his hands around my throat, desperately pulling me in for another kiss. this one felt a bit different, as he began moving his mouth down my neck. i let out a gentle yelp of discomfort and he quickly removes his lips from my neck and looks at me, tilting his head. “you okay..?” i nod and he gives a warm smile before slowly working his lips back against my skin. i gently push him away. “what’s the matter?” he asks. i look at him “hey, there’s something i’ve wanted to tell you for a long time. he nods and sits down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. i sit by him and pull down the collar of my shirt to reveal bright orange fur. he gasps and stares at me. i blush a bit “sorry i didn’t tell u earlier..” he shakes his head “no, you know i’ll always accept you, no matter what, right?” he takes my hands and smiles at me brightly. and then i :garfield::garfield:  
he glares at me “garfield,, your true colors are beautiful” he widely grins. i slowly lean in to give him another kiss but then we heard a slimy noise,,, i turned around and as to my suprise there was something on the floor. pink crisp shell, blue slimy shimmery body, polka dots aligned on its body,, it was gary. i quickly slide my shirt over my body, blushing heavily. mista poop does aswell. we both back away from each other “gary,,, what’re you doing here???” he says in a monotone masculine voice, “just what is going on?” i open my mouth to make an excuse, but mista poop quickly seals my lips and grabs gary’s muscular body, throwing him on the bed.


	2. what am i doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sobs

Sonic was sleeping soundly as you walked into the room “sonic?” You whispered checking if he’s really asleep, when he doesn’t respond you sit on the bed and sigh then you start to smell somthing and you look at sonic, he was peeing the bed? You shake sonic away “hey, sonic..?” Sonic opens his eyes “wh what’s up?” Sonic said sleepily “y-you wet the bed agian...” sonic blushes embarrassed and crawls outta the bed “I’m sorry...” you look at sonic and cup his cheek affectionately then kisses him on the lips “it’s alright” as not much time passed the kiss began to get more intimate, sonic picked you up not breaking the kiss, he put you on the bed and got on top of you “w-wait, sonic we really shouldn’t...” you said in a shy manner and looked away blushing “why not baby?” The blue hedgehog said in a seductive tone “I- it’s I’ve never done anything like this before...” you said blushing even harder “it’ll be fine babe, I’ll try to go easy on you..” sonic said pulling off his blue fur shirt


End file.
